A certain number of strategies have been developed for the purpose of interfering with the function of the KDR receptor of VEGF. They include inhibition of VEGF                by humanized antibodies such as is described by Presta et al in Cancer Research, 57 1997, pp. 4593–4599 [4];        by anti-idiotype antibodies as is described by Ortéga et al in Am. J. Pathol., November 1997, 151(5), pp. 1215–1224 [5];        by inhibitors of the tyrosine kinase domain of the KDR receptor as is described by Piossek et al in The Journal of Biological Chemistry, Vol. 274, No 9, 1999, pp. 5612–5619 [6], and        by peptide inhibitors isolated by phage display as is described by Fairbrother et al in Biochemisry 37, 1998, pp. 17754–17764 [7].        
Other molecules active relative to angiogenesis have been characterized and certain ones have entered into the clinical phase in oncology as is described by Hagedorn and Bikfalvi in Critical Reviews in Oncology/Hematology, 34, 2000, pp. 89–110 [2].
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,383 [8] patent teaches the utilization of diverse cyclopeptides tailed or coupled to a solid or other support for applications in biotechnology. Of the various possibilities, he proposes the following cyclopeptide:cyclo(Glu-Gln-Ile-Met-Arg-Ile-Lys-Pro-His-Gln)  (SEQ ID NO:24)
for the KDR receptor of VEGF.
However, it does not provide any results on the possible inhibition of the KDR receptor by this cyclo peptide and, as will be seen in the following, it does not result in the inhibition of binding of VEGF to its receptor.